THE PROPOSAL DETAILS THE DESIGN AND DEVELOPMENT OF A PATIENT DATABASE SYSTEM TO BE USED FOR PATIENT CARE PLANS AND MEDICAL RECORDS FOR NURSING HOMES, HOME CARE INSTITUTIONS, AND SUB-ACUTE CARE DEPARTMENTS. THE PATIENT CARE PLAN DESIGN IS BASED ON A HIERARCHICAL TREE STRUCTURE OF DIAGNOSIS, PROBLEMS, GOALS, AND APPROACHES. THE MEDICAL RECORDS SYSTEM, TO BE DEVELOPED IN THE SECOND STAGE OF THE PROJECT, WILL INCLUDE ELEMENTS OF EXPERT SYSTEMS AND ARTIFICIAL INTELLIGENCE TECHNOLOGY. THE MEDICAL RECORDS INCLUDES ORDER ENTRY, NURSE WORKSHEETS, MEDICAL LOGS, RESULTS ENTRY, AND NURSE OBSERVATION.